Behind the Dark
by yue-chan
Summary: Duskmon didn't know what that human named Kouji was to him. He didn't know why he kidnaped the boy either. He had a feeling he would regret it but...would he? Completed!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, here we go. This idea popped up in my mind and wouldn't let me have one second of peace so I wrote it down. This will be short, no epic sagas just an alternative version of how Kouji and Kouichi met. It's supposed to be a brotherly love story (I love twincest it's just the plot didn't come to me as such) but if anyway sees different…Well, there's nothing I can do about it (besides give a cookie, that is).

On a secondary note I would like to say I kept the Japanese names. My name doesn't change when I travel so why Izumi's should?

Disclaimer: If I owned digimon Kouji would have kicked Takuya's ass the second he said "I" and "plan" in the same sentence.

Warnings: Not really. Just try to remember episode 21 (Darkest Before Duskmon).

* * *

Behind the Dark

_Prologue_

* * *

"No! Kouji!"

_Why? _

_This boy. This name._

_This face._

"Kouji!"

_He's name is Kouji. At least that's what the other warriors are screaming._

_So how do I fell I knew it all along?_

_Why I want to push Agunimon away and hold Kouji myself?_

_Why I feel we – Kouji and I – need this?_

_Why? Why?_

_Why?Why?Why?Why?_

_WhyWhyWhyWhyWhyWhyhyhyhyhyyy yyy_

"Kouji!"

_Why it hurts?_

* * *

Izumi opened her eyes, blinking slowly. Her body was sore from the fight and her head was pounding, making she groan in pain. Sitting slowly to not make anything harder than it already was, the blonde girl tried to remember what happened.

"Hey Izumi, you okay? "

Jumpei's voice was loud as usual but that wasn't what made the girl groan again, closing her eyes tight. No, it was the memories, coming back all at once, turning her already shaken brain into mush.

Duskmon. Then Takuya. The plan. Their defeat. Darkness.

But there was something else.

Eyes snapping open, Izumi stared at Jumpei and Tomoki with a terrified face.

"Where is Kouji? "


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there again. I'm so happy I got two reviews! Maybe this will work out after all ^^

I would like to say I took some liberty considering the digital world and rules. I changed things a little so maybe some of you will feel better considering this story a semi-AU. But don't worry, it's just a small detail or two like wounds and recovering time. Kouji and Kouichi will still kick serius ass. ;)

**reminiscent-afterthought** – Big review. I'm glad you think the plot interesting. The lost of grammatical integrity was my attempt to made his thoughts sound chaotic (not sure I succeed on that one). Thanks for the blond/blonde heads up. I didn't know that. And sorry for messing with Jumpei's name. I got so worried with the digimon's names I forgot about his.

**nene-san** – I'm glad you liked it. Hopefully you will like this chapter as well. ^^

Disclaimer: If I owned digimon Kouji would have noticed his little stalker long ago.

Warnings: a little strangulation, nothing else.

* * *

Behind the Dark

_chapter 1_

* * *

First Day

Kouji groaned, glassy eyes opening slowly, trying to see anything. For a moment there was just darkness and a spike of fear made his heart lose its pace. Forcing his eyes to work better, the chosen of Light waited until outlines started to appear, forming a ceiling, some walls…

_I'm not in the woods anymore. Maybe someone helped us?_ – for a moment Kouji considered the fact they may have defeated Duskmon but quickly dismissed the idea. He would be acting just like Takuya if…

"Takuya!" – eyes wide, the boy sat with a start. Less than a second found him regretting the action dearly as a burning pain erupted from his ribs, almost making him cry out.

"Damn! Don't say I get to feel pain now!" – gritting his teeth, Kouji waited for the pain to fade. He couldn't understand why his injuries seemed so real all of the sudden but he knew better than to ignore them.

Once he was sure he wouldn't fall over the sorry excuse of a mat he was currently sitting on Kouji tried to move. The first thing he did was raise his shirt, staring at the wounded area. He expected to see a huge bruise, maybe even a burn but all he found was a thin, red line. Red like blood. Like a blade.

Like…

"I could have cut your head off."

Gasping half in surprise and half in pain, Kouji raised his head. On the door of what could very well be called a cell was no other than the responsible for all this mess. The warrior of Darkness, Duskmon.

"What do you want? A thank you?" – the chosen of Light growled, pushing his shirt back to place. He could feel those red eyes on his torso and it made him sick.

Duskmon narrowed his eyes but fought the urge to lash out. The boy was already hurt and in his human form, he couldn't take even a weak blow right now.

But that doesn't mean he couldn't lash out verbally.

"You talk too much for someone so weak."

"I'm not weak!" – Kouji growled once more. Blame it on the headache but this guy was pissing him to no end with that attitude. It was like Kouji owed him something when the boy knew very well he didn't. Reacting on instinct he shoved his hand on his pocket, ready to evolve and put up a fight, regardless of his condition.

But his hand found nothing, only air.

"Looking for this?" – Duskmon showed the familiar white and blue device, the grin evident despite his mask – "You really think I would let you have it?"

"Coward!" – Kouji spat.

"Not my fault you're too weak to get it back."

The boy didn't reply. They both knew he wouldn't. A brief moment of silence followed before the chosen of Light decided for a different path.

"Why you took me?" – trying to make himself comfortable as well as ignore the digimon's secondary eyes, Kouji gave a small hiss of pain as he carefully laid his back on a nearby wall – "Why not kill me if I'm that weak?"

"That's none of your business." – saying the first thing that came to his mind, Duskmon turned around.

"Wait!"

But the warrior of Darkness was gone, the old yet heavy door closing with a loud cry.

* * *

Fourth day

Hours and hours losing himself in the darkness didn't made a thing to calm the warrior's heart. For all he was concerned he didn't even leave square one, which currently was understand why he didn't kill the boy in the first place.

"No, not boy." – his mind corrected like so many times before – "Kouji."

Duskmon closed his eyes, letting out a long and tired breath. He was never one to make complicated plans and traps. That was Ranamon's and Mercurymon's doing. The warrior of Darkness preferred much more just go and fight, facing his enemies with a piercing blade and even more piercing eyes.

Yet when he finally hit Kendogarurumon, the fractal code visible for a moment before fading, revealing an injured and unconscious boy, the dark warrior couldn't finish him off.

"_Kouji!"_

"Why?" – clenching his fists, Duskmon got up from the cold floor – "Why I felt so much pain? What he means to me?"

_Light is our enemy. Destroy the Light and we shall create a new world of Darkness._ – Cherubimon's words came back, like the digimon was right there to whisper them instead of stuck in a castle miles and miles away. Duskmon shivered. It were times like this he felt like a puppet, bind to the puppeteer's will.

And maybe that wasn't too far from the truth.

Then again, what else could he do but follow?

_Cherubimon won't be happy with my delay._ – turning around in the completely dark room Duskmon marched to the door – _I'd better kill Kouji and be done with._

Opening the door like it was in plain sight instead of surrounded by darkness Duskmon left his meditation room and went straight for his little prisoner. After reaching the lowest level of the lonely tower he called 'home' the digimon came across a heavy iron door. Removing the latch he entered, half expecting to see the boy glaring from the bed or even ready to jump on him.

Instead he found the boy laying on the floor near a small pool of brownish water that seemed to came from a musky wall.

_Humans are strange._ – Duskmon mused before going for the boy, nudging him with a booted foot. A small flicker of eyes and a groan was all he got.

"The hell are you doing? Did you drink that water? "

But the boy keeps staring at him, face completely blank.

"Disgusting." – Duskmon snarled, the red eyes of his armor moving around – "Why didn't you use-"

But the Dark warrior had to cut himself short, incapable to finish that sentence. There were no cups in the room, no water jar. There didn't seem to have any food either. Eyes wide, he kneeled next to the boy, taking in his appearance. The white skin was dull, dirt starting to take over it. His eyes were glassy and deep on the sockets. His lips were dry and cracked, with some dry blood drops covering it.

"How long was I out?"

Kouji's dry lips parted.

"F-four…" – he rasped.

"Hours?"

"…days…"

"I… "– to say Duskmon was shocked would sound ridiculous in any situation. However as he stayed there, staring at the nearly comatose boy the digimon realized he wasn't shocked. He was damn right desperate! He never planned to be this harsh!– "I didn't mean …"

Kouji's answer was a weak glare.

Seeing he was wasting time Duskmon got up, quickly exiting the room. He returned a moment later with a jar, a glass and some fruits. Kouji had passed out completely and the warrior took him back to the bed, forcing small amounts of water through dry lips.

It was only much later, when Kouji woke up and shyly demanded to pee that Duskmon calmed down, knowing everything would be alright.

* * *

Sixth day

Kouji finished the sequence, his movements slowing to a nice, graceful end. Wiping the sweat of his forehead with his shirt, the boy sighed, pleased he didn't became all that rusty. With everything he went through in this crazy world he didn't had time to practice his beloved Kendô.

"You shouldn't dance around so much."

The chosen of Light didn't turn, using the moment to erase any emotion from his expression. He wanted to scream Kendô wasn't a dance but he knew better. It was best Duskmon keep thinking it was nothing but a bunch of silly movements than give the digimon a chance to understand what that was all about.

"And what else am I supposed to do?" – finally turning around, Kouji saw the dark creature standing on the doorway like always with a tray in hand.

"Anything that doesn't look so stupid." – approaching the boy, Duskmon gave him the tray, taking the moment to study the sweat face. Every since that day he returned to find the human half dead the warrior of Darkness had been extra careful, delivering fair amounts of food and water twice a day.

"Talking with you counts?" – eyebrow raised, Kouji picked the tray. He had discarded his fear of being poisoned long ago.

Duskmon growled, turning around and walking away. He was about to reach the door when Kouji's voice made him stop.

"Why?"

"Why what?" – despite his better judgment Duskmon saw himself answering, maybe even mildly interested.

"Why do you side with Cherubimon?" – going for the bed Kouji sat down, tray on his lap, and started to eat. He would never admit it but the dark warrior was indeed a great cook – "You're not like the others."

"And what's that supposed to mean? "

"That you're strong. "

Eyes wide, Duskmon were at lost for a moment. Sure he knew he was strong. Not just that he could defeat all Cherubimon's minions easily, maybe even put up a fight against Cherubimon himself? Yet, that was the first time someone actually said that to him.

_My first complement and it comes from a human. The chosen of the Light no less._ – the digimon shook his head slowly, scolding himself – _How pathetic can I be?_

Pathetic enough if the warm feeling in his chest had anything to do with it. Not that Duskmon would ever admit it.

"You answering?" – Kouji insisted, unsure of what he should do now. It was the first time he saw the other zoon out like that. It was almost amusing.

"Why do you ask?" – red eyes locking in blue ones, Duskmon wasn't sure what to make of it – "Are you trying to turn me against him? "

"Not really. Just curious." – shrugging the boy returned to his meal – "It's not like you have to answer you know."

Duskmon lowered his head, shoulders slumping a little.

"I don't know. "

"What do you mean you don't?" – Kouji frowned. He spent the last days trying to understand this mess but managed nothing but a headache. However, if he got some new pieces maybe things would start to make sense?

"Exactly what I said." – glaring hard at the floor Duskmon wasn't sure why he was having this conversation when he could very well walk away – "I don't remember joining him it's just how things are. It was always like that."

"Well, that's lame." – crossing his arms, Kouji ignored how dangerous this conversation was – "You can't fight if you don't know what you're fighting for."

"Says who?" – a sharp glare. All red eyes were focused on the boy now.

"Says the legendary warriors." – the chosen of Light didn't back away, sustaining the glare with one of his own – "Corrupted or not you're still one of them."

"Right." – once again Duskmon turned around. He indulged the boy enough for a day.

"I mean it!" – getting up Kouji found himself ready to pick up a fight. At least until a less minute thought made him stop.

"Dusk…is he controlling you?"

The next second found the boy up in the air with a gauntlet squeezing his throat.

"You don't know me." – Duskmon growled, red eyes glowing in rage – "Stop acting like you do. "

Throwing the human to the other side of the room the warrior of Darkness left, banging the door on his way out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Happy new year to everyone!

**nene-chan** – Once again thank you for your suggestions and reviews. Hope you like this chapter as well. ^^

**Asarikou-chan – **Glad you like it. About the 'Dusk' thing well…I just got tired of writing 'Duskmon' all the time. Besides I think 'Dusk' is much more familiar than 'Duskmon'.

Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon Ranamon would have a beautiful beast form. Honestly, it's not fair! ¬¬

* * *

Behind the Dark

_chapter 02_

* * *

Nineth Day

Dusk.

A small word, nothing more. Half of his name.

Then why it made so much of a difference? Why it was pleasant yet sad to hear?

_No one called me that before…_

Just like no one had complemented him.

Just like no one ever spend five minutes to talk to him.

Without knowing the chosen of the Light was doing everything the warrior of Darkness always wished for.

_But why? We're enemies! We should be killing each other, not talking!_

_Then why did you take him?_ – a voice came from the deepest corner of his mind. A place Duskmon was never particularly fond of dwelling in – _Why not leave or finish him on the spot? _

_I couldn't. I wanted to know…_

_What he is to you? Liar. You already know that. _

_Do I?_

A soft groan brought the digimon back to reality. Looking down he sighed silently, seeing the boy still fast asleep.

_I should kill you. So why can't I?_ – raising his hand, Duskmon surprised himself with the gentleness of his own actions. It was just an impulse, no thought behind it, but he still watched mesmerized as his big hand, nearly as big as the boy's whole head, grasped a loose strain of black hair, pushing it gently behind a human ear.

A second latter the awe of being delicate vanished, leaving only guilt. His eyes had reached Kouji's neck, easily spotting the dark, ugly bruises tainting the pale skin.

_Why it pains me to see you hurt?_ – tracing the bruise with a finger, Duskmon shivered – _Why I want it to be me? _

Kouji stirred, lips parting to form a whisper.

"Wolf…"

_Wolfmon, his spirit._ – the digimon couldn't help but grin – _He butchered his name as well._

Still it felt nice.

Getting up, Duskmon retreated. He would let the boy sleep alone.

But he couldn't help look back, eyes locked on that peaceful face.

"You look better without the bandana."

* * *

Darkness.

Darkness everywhere. Under him, above. Surrounding him.

Inside him.

Darkness and pain.

He cried, feeling his insides being crushed. The pain! He never felt anything like this before. Like it was coming straight from his core, the cry of his very soul. Even Duskmon's blade wasn't this raw!

"Wolf!" – he screamed, desperate for the spirit to come. He needed to fight! Free himself from the pain! As it was, he feared how much longer he could stand it.

But there was no one. He couldn't even hear his own voice.

He was alone.

And it hurt. Even more than the darkness.

"Silly Kouji you are not alone. I'm right here."

Eyes wide, he looked around. His head was pounding but he ignored it, too focused in finding the voice's owner. It felt almost familiar, in an odd, disturbing way.

_Who…?_ – but the rest of the sentence was chocked down his throat as arms grabbed him from behind, sneaking over his chest like snakes.

"I'm your Darkness, Kouji."

"Liar! I'm Light!" – gritting his teeth, Kouji tried to twist himself free.

"And where is it now?" – the voice taunted, breathing the words on his ear. Kouji shivered – "Where is Wolf?"

On the distance a howl could be heard, long and painful and desperate.

"What you did to him?"

The voice laughed madly. Arms crushed, squeezing all air out of Kouji's chest. Desperate the boy gasped, trying to breathe, to scratch, to fight, anything that not stand there and let himself be killed!

"It's useless, Kouji. You can't stop me." – the voice whispered, pure poison on his ears – "Let me in."

"No!"

"Silly boy. There is no Light. No Wolf."

_No Light…just Dark…_

"No one."

…_just…_

"Dusk!"

* * *

"No! Get out!" – the boy trashed, twisting and turning on the bed, trying to break free of the hands holding him down.

"Kouji!" – Duskmon called louder and angry when the human hit the tray, sending food all over the floor – "Damn it! Wake up!"

"No! Dusk! Dusk!"

"I'm here!" – yanking the boy by the front of his shirt, the digimon growled, ignoring the sharp pain when Kouji's head hit his. It was the human who took the worst damage anyway – "Stop screaming baka!"

Blue eyes snap open, desperately trying to see behind a curtain of fear and pain. At first all he saw was darkness and the chosen of Light tensed, almost panicking again. Then Kouji realized the eyes staring at him from close. Red eyes…

"D-Dusk?" – Kouji called weak and unsure. All of this felt so surreal he wouldn't be surprised if the digimon went suddenly mad and hurt him again.

"Tsc. Who else?" – releasing the boy Duskmon groaned when he saw how close Kouji came from collapsing back on the bed. Somehow the boy managed to avoid the disgraceful fall tough.

"What happened?" – Kouji asked after a moment of silence, in which his breathing finally calmed down. Sort of anyway.

"You're the one screaming my name like crazy. You tell me." – the dark creature growled, crossing his arms. No matter how much he despised the guardian of Light he would not leave this room until he got an explanation.

"I was…" – eyes wide, Kouji's mind finally catch up with the words and he blushed, looking away – "Sorry. Nightmare."

"And you called for me?" – eyebrow raised, Duskmon couldn't remember a time he felt more skeptical. It was like saying Arbormon had suddenly grown a brain, and a rather smart one.

"Shut up! I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Right."

"I mean it! I just…I couldn't find Wolf!" – clasping the sore excuse of sheets, Kouji tried not to lash out. He didn't want another bruise on his body.

"And I'm the replacement?" – Duskmon chuckled – "Pretty lame, kid."

Kouji raised his head, a smug smile on his face despite the rage boiling on his eyes.

"Like you're the one to talk, mister 'You look better without the bandana'."

Red eyes widened, the cool stance faulting.

"What? No answer to that one?" – Kouji poked. If he didn't know any better he would swear he was having fun.

"Shut up! Just go back to sleep!" – turning away, Duskmon resisted the urge to hit the boy. Most importantly, he resisted the urge to hit himself and be done with.

"Or what?" – Kouji pocked, grim still in place.

The sound of the door slamming shattered the whole night.

* * *

Tenth Day

Kouji sighed, feeling his sore muscles relaxing. He would never admit it but he loved Dusk's bath tub. It wasn't big or fancy, in fact it was just a jagged crater filled with water but it was always warm and nice. It kindda reminded him of the hot springs he visited once.

Still, he couldn't soak in it forever. Hearing his stomach complain for the third time in the last five minutes, Kouji groaned but finally got up, reaching for a towel.

_How does he bath?_ – getting off the blissful water, the human started to dry himself – _Does he take off his armor? Can he even do that? Wolf's armor feels like it was born with him._

Kouji continued to dress, mind lost in trivial matters, finding all of them amusing. Briefly he wondered when it was okay to ponder such things about his archenemy but the mere thought of Dusk trying to remove his mask and eat was too much fun to Kouji to let go just yet.

He was almost done when water crashed over him, sending him straight to the floor. Gasping, the chosen of Light turned, seeing the water on the tub bubbling. A head appeared between the bubbles, a high pitched laugh echoing shortly after.

"My, my. I was just going to deliver a boring message but now I have the spirit of Light to play with. Lucky me." – Ranamon smiled her overly sweet smile, stepping out of the tub.

Kouji gritted his teeth. His mind was halfway into running when the digimon's next words sealed his fate.

"Rain stream!"

* * *

Red eyes snapped open. Confused, Duskmon looked around from his place at the top of the tower. He felt something, a painful pull he couldn't quite recognize but felt familiar all the same.

"Kouji?" – he called, even if he knew no one would answer him. It felt just like this morning tough. When the human boy had called out to him.

But before the digimon had time to analyze this he felt something else. Reacting instantly, his armor's eyes stared down to where his bathing chamber should be. He knew that presence too all too well: Ranamon.

"Damn it!" – jumping from his spot, Duskmon rushed back to the tower. The dark digimon knew how the annoying girl liked to travel. Worse, he knew who would be unfortunate enough to welcome her. Reaching the bathroom door at record time, the warrior didn't waste a second before kicking it down.

And sure enough Ranamon was there, laughing madly in that annoying high pitched voice of hers. There was water everywhere and a rainy cloud big enough to take half of the room. Under the cloud however…

_Kouji!_ – eyes narrowing, Duskmon released one of his blades. With a sharp movement he cut the damn cloud, making it dissipate like useless smoke and the rain cease.

"Hey!" – Ranamon complained, puffing her cheeks – "That's not fair!"

"Shut up!" – resisting the urge to cradle the shivering boy on his arms, the warrior of Darkness walked straight to the water digimon – "What are you doing here?"

"I came to deliver a message." – Ranamon explained, looking quite annoyed for having her fun ruined. – "Master Cherubimon wants to see us tomorrow. All of us."

"Fine. Now get out." – keeping his face blank, Duskmon was careful not to look back at Kouji, moving one eye of his shoulder instead.

"Duskmon! You are so mean!" – the girl faked a hurt expression before grinning again – "What is he doing here anyway? Did you take his spirit already? Is that why he didn't fight back?"

"None of your business." – the dark digimon growled. He could feel his second blade twitching, wanting to go off as well.

"Oh, but it is." – Ranamon's smirk became cruel, eyes sparking with malice – "I'm sure master Cherubimon won't like to know-"

But Duskmon didn't give her time to finish. Moving forward at incredible speed, he released his second blade, pressing both on the water's warrior neck.

"You won't tell anyone about this. Not even Cherubimon." – Duskmon growled low and coldly, closing the gap between his blades and a trembling Ranamon – "Is that clear?"

The girl swallowed dry, feeling the tip of those blades scratch her precious skin. Stepping back, she tried not look so scared.

"F-fine. I won't tell anyone." – crossing her arms, she tried to pretend nothing happened – "But I don't think it's fair. You're spoiling the fun."

"Ranamon."

The digimon jumped, not liking the way her name sounded on that dark voice.

"I'm going. I'm going." – turning around she was quick to return to the bath tub. With a last turn she gave the warrior of Darkness her tongue before finally going.

Mumbling a curse under his breath Duskmon turned to the human. Mumbling yet another curse he picked the boy up, marching back to the bedroom.

* * *

"Interesting." – a third person smirked, watching the exchange between the duo with amusement – "So that's what the you are hiding."


	4. Chapter 4

Here we go. A short chapter but a chapter nonetheless.

Special thanks to **nene-san**, the only one that reviewed last chapter. I hope you like it cause apparently no one else bothers -.-'

Disclaimer: If I owned digimon Cherubimon would have killed Ophanimon on the spot instead of strolling for the kids to come.

Warnings: Cherubimon being his nasty self.

* * *

Behind the Dark

_chapter 3_

* * *

Eleventh day

Kouji sighed, eyes lost somewhere in the sky. His mind was a mess but no matter how much time he spent trying to sort things out, no progress was ever done.

_He took care of me again._ – remembering the last incident, Kouji shivered. He didn't know what to make of it.

* * *

They reached the room and Duskmon let him down, ordering him to strip. The boy did it with no hesitance, eager to get rid of his damp clothes. He usually liked rain but Ranamon's was like sharp needles, chilling him to the bone.

He had just removed his shirt when he felt eyes over him. A lot of eyes.

"What?" – he barked, trying to ignore the heat taking over his cheeks.

But Duskmon didn't say a thing. Instead he raised a hand, tracing the barely visible scar on the human's torso. They both shivered.

"Do you regret it?" – Kouji didn't know why he asked that but the way he was being faced, the soft touch…It almost felt like the other cared.

"Do you?" – red eyes found blue ones, but the digimon kept his hand moving, trailing the scar up and down.

Kouji shook his head.

"I would protect my friend any day. At any cost."

"You seem so sure." – the warrior of Darkness chuckled but they both could see it wasn't real.

"I am. "

Silence fell. Eyes remained locked for a small eternity, looking for something they weren't quite sure they wished to find.

"I…" – red eyes lowered back to the boy's torso – "I never thought it would leave a scar."

"I don't mind." – Kouji shrugged. What else could he do? – "You shouldn't either."

"Who said I care?"

The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Tsc." – turning his head away, Duskmon refused to notice the heat taking over his cheeks. He was the warrior of Darkness! He didn't blush!

A small moment of silence. Then, when everything was under control again, the digimon spoke.

"Cherubimon summoned me." – once again red met blue, no trace of embarrassment left – "Leave this tower and I'll destroy your spirit."

"No, you won't." – Kouji spoke calmly, like it was the most common thing in the world.

Duskmon growled, shadows dancing around him.

"Stay. Here."

And with that the digimon left, slamming the door behind him as usual. But there was a huge difference. For the first time since Kouji was brought here, that door wasn't locked.

* * *

So here he was, at the top of the tower, sitting on a windowsill and admiring the sky. At least that's what he told himself. Truth is he gave up admiring anything long ago.

Now he just wanted Dusk back.

"Tsc. Talk about Stockholm syndrome." – the boy groaned, briefly wondering if he should just jump and finish his misery. He was no fool, he knew even if Duskmon cared (something Kouji wasn't sure even with his life on the line) Cherubimon never would. And seeing how the latter called all the shots…

_It was always like that._

_Bastard is really controlling you, isn't he?_ – sighing tiredly, the chosen of the Light couldn't help but wonder when things got so complicated. Still, be it Stockholm or any other syndrome, the boy started to blame Duskmon less and less by each passing day.

_Fight him._ – giving the sky one last look Kouji retreated, yawing all the way back to his bed.

* * *

_It's Kouji. It's just Kouji._

So why he saw a woman, with long bluish hair and a kind yet tired smile? Why he wanted to reach for her so badly? Maybe as badly as he wanted to reach Kouji?

_Tsc. I'm getting weak and pathetic. _

But there was something important about that woman. For one she was remarkably similar to the boy, especially now the black strands were free from the bandana and ponytail. Seeing that black cascade falling loose over pale shoulders, the way it almost touched the scar…Duskmon shivered, shaking his head. Now wasn't the time!

"Something the matter Duskmon?"

Speaking of the devil…

"No, master Cherubimon."

"Very well then." – looking at his corrupter warriors, Cherubimon smirked – "You may go."

The three digimon rose from their kneeling position and turned, ready to leave.

"Not you, Duskmon."

The warrior of Darkness took a silent breath before turning to the bunny-like digimon again, face carefully blank. He wasn't dealing with Ranamon anymore but with his nasty master, someone that would surely beat him to the ground for 'kidnapping' one of the human children without hurting or taking the spirit.

"You've been quiet lately, Duskmon." – Cherubimon smirked, but it barely changed his usual face – "I wonder why?"

"Mercurymon is in charge of the next attack." – the warrior spoke, trying not to sound so matter-of-factly.

"He is. But it never stopped you before." – the smirk remained in place but the words were heavy. The corrupted archangel was suspicious.

"The children are too weak. Even fighting them together is still insulting."

"You should have killed them all and taken the spirits." – Cherubimon's voice was almost disappointed, a clear indication of just how corrupted the bunny like digmon was.

"I did better. I crushed their confidence." – forcing a smirk of his own, Duskmon couldn't understand why the simple idea was enough to make him sick – "Mercurymon and the others will have no problems now."

"Very well." – turning a little, Cherubimon's face was about to vanish in darkness just like it did in every meeting when yellow eyes narrowed – "And Duskmon?"

"Yes mas-" – but the sentence was cut off as the teeth were smashed together, trying to hold the cry of pain. All of the sudden Duskmon could feel darkness, Cherubmon's darkness, taking over his body in agonizing spasms. Next thing he knows he was flat on his back, breathing hard.

"Wh-wha?" – the warrior tried to gasp, still too weak to come up with a whole sentence.

"I felt Light in you." – was all Cherubimon said before finally turning away, face fading into nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again. It's nice to see people still like that story. This chapter is longer than the last. I hope you all like it.

**nene-san** – Join the line cause I'm sure a lot of people whant to beat Cherubimon too. Oh, and we have cookies! ^^

**Asarikou-chan** – one thing I learn here in ff . net is that exams always sucks. But I'm glad you're back ^^ Duskmon is not being controlled it's just he was 'born' as one of Cherubimon's minors. The idea of being something else never crossed Duskmon's mind before. And I'm sorry about the way I described Dusk/Cherubimon relationship last chapter. Looking now it was indeed a bit strange.

**pinksugarrush** – I would give you a cookie for joining this story but with a nickname like that I'm afraid of what may happen o.o But I'm still glad you like it! And yes! Duskmon and Kouji are getting closer and closer. They don't know they are brothers yet but their hearts know u.u

* * *

Behind the Dark

_chapter 04_

* * *

Twelfth day

The second Duskmon set foot on his room was the second blue eyes shot open. Groaning, Kouji raised a hand to rub one of his eyes as he sleepily sat on the bed.

"Dusk?" – he called groggy.

"Who else?" – the digimon snapped but managed to kept his voice low – "Care to explain what are you doing in my room?"

"Your bed is better." – was the matter of fact answer he received as Kouji stretched – "So, how was your meeting?"

"You expect me to tell you our plans?" – raising an eyebrow the warrior of Darkness wasn't sure if he should feel amused or insulted. Maybe both?

"It's called start a conversation. You should try it sometime." – the boy growled.

"You wish. Now out of my bed." – while approaching, intending nothing less than drag the human away, another thought crossed Duskmon's mind – "What are you doing up anyway? It's late."

But Kouji just shrugged.

"You called me."

Duskmon stopped, eyes wide.

"I what!?"

"You. Called. Me." – the boy growled, saying the words slowly and loud like he was talking with a child.

"I didn't!" – _Did I?_

"You did so what happened?" – sitting on the bed with arms crossed, no trace of sleep on his face, the chosen of the Light demanded answers.

"Nothing happened. I-"

"Did he hurt you? "

"What!?" – if possible, red eyes grew even wider. How the human knew?

"He did, didn't he?" – blue eyes narrowing, Kouji cursed under his breath – "Bastard."

_Why?_ – while the boy was focused in calming his anger, Duskmon approached with hesitant steps – _Are you really worried? Do you really care? But you're Light. We're enemies._

He was about to touch that soft, pale skin when an angry voice cut his thoughts.

_Kill him!_

Gasping, Duskmon retreated. The movement was so sudden he startled Kouji as well, making the boy jump.

"You okay?"

_Kill him! Take his spirit!_

Duskmon closed his eyes tight, trying to get rid of that malicious voice. Was it… Cherubimon?

"Dusk? Damn it! Say something!"

_Destroy the Light!_

"No!"

Duskmon turned, running blindly. He needed to get away now before something bad happened. He didn't want to hurt Kouji again!

But they were at the top of the tower, not the bottom. The stairs here didn't go up. They go down.

"Wait!"

His step faulted. Surprised, he tried to regain his balance, only to find air where the floor should be. Eyes wide, the digimon froze when all he saw were the stairs waiting for his fall.

Only it never came.

Duskmon blinked. He couldn't understand…

"Urgh…" – the groan was soft, like his owner couldn't waist any energy with it. Moving his armor's eyes as well as his own, the warrior of Darkness tried to understand why he wasn't falling.

He found Kouji right behind him, one hand holding his armor from the back the other grasping the doorframe for dear life. His eyes were narrowed, almost completely shut and a thick layer of sweat could be seen taking over his face.

"H-ho-"

"Move!" – the chosen of Light growled and Duskmon did it. Regaining his footing, he watched as the human let out a relived sigh, body wavering. All too soon Kouji was the one falling.

But it was fine. Duskmon caught him easily.

And as he returned the boy to the bed, the already amazed digimon was left even more speechless, not only at the human's peaceful face but also at another thing: Cherubimon's darkness.

It was gone.

* * *

Sixteenth day

_Why? _

Watching the boy pretend to eat, Duskmon felt his chest tightened all of the sudden. He couldn't understand it. A couple days ago the human was just fine! Now he was pale, with black circles around his eyes.

And the nightmares…the warrior of Darkness shivered. Every night the boy would have them, vicious nightmares that left him screaming and trashing, calling for 'Dusk'. And against his better judgment Duskmon would come, waking the boy, holding his trembling frame through the worst of it. Yes, every single night Cherubimon's most feared minor would hold the chosen of Light in his arms, whispering sweet nothings on his ear, praying to an unknown God for the boy to get some rest at least.

But it wasn't enough and soon Kouji would start trashing and screaming again, sleep ruined beyond repair.

And it was taking its toll. The proof lies beside them in the form of barely eaten food.

The chosen of Light was breaking.

But why?

"Can't you eat more?" – Duskmon snapped, only to regret it on the very next second. This wasn't going to help.

But instead of replying Kouji just lifted his head a little, trying to see the digimon through barely open eyes.

Feeling the pang of guilty grown ten times worse Duskmon came closer. Pushing the tray away he tried to coach the boy to stand. He had started to let Kouji wonder around the tower, hoping it would help somehow. Unfortunately, it did little to no good.

"Come. Try to sleep a little."

Kouji didn't nod. He just tried to follow to the best of his ability. All the tiredness made his feet heavy and clumsy and he nearly fell a couple times. At least until he felt himself being lifted.

_Warm._ – was the only thing that crossed Kouji's exhausted mind. Snuggling closer to whatever it was, he dared close his eyes just a little. Just so he could rest without the nightmares finding him.

Duskmon stopped, incapable to believe in his eyes. He was the warrior of Darkness, a feared and cursed existence, doomed to solitude till the end of time. Yet Kouji not only accepted his embrace, the chosen of Light actually fell asleep on the same arms that could easily crush him.

_Why? How can he trust me so much?_ – yet deep down Durkmon felt it was right. This position, the trust….everything was right with Kouji.

Determined to let the boy have as much sleep as he could the digimon went to his own bedroom, sitting on the bed with the chosen of Light still on his lap.

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

Seventeenth day

This couldn't be happening.

For all the things that could go wrong, this could not be happening.

"So this is the infamous tower." – the inexistent eyes of the reflective digimon traveled up and down the high, lonely construction of black bricks – "Suits you."

"What are you doing here, Mercurymon?" – Duskmon tried to remain as calm and unexpressive as he could. It's never good to reveal too much to the mirror digimon and one can never be too careful.

"Oh, nothing. Just came to give you the last news." – rosy lips twisted and once again it wasn't hard to guess the inexistent eyes shining with malice – "Ranamon was defeated. Both of her spirits are now at the children's hands."

At hearing the name of the water girl, Duskmon suppressed a shiver. Did her tell? Was that why Mercutymon was here?

_Can I kill an ally just to save a human boy?_

"Let me guess: you are here to ask for my help dealing with the children." – forcing his shoulders to relax a bit, the warrior of darkness remained there, blocking the door. Kouji or no Kouji, he wasn't known for being a good host.

"Actually I'm the one offering you help." – the smirk was evident, like an adult watching a particularly dumb child.

"What for?" – red eyes narrowed.

"Why, defeat the children what else? Think of what we could accomplish together."

"Did you tell Ranamon the same?"

A two second silence was his answer. The only one he needed.

"Ranamon was a bratty girl with no battle or planning skills." – Mercurymon spoke calmly, like his delay was nothing to worry about – "You my friend, on the other hand, is very powerful."

Duskmon almost smirked at the statement. So that was what Mercurymon wanted: someone to do the dirty work.

"You are not my friend." – growling low, the warrior of Darkness hoped the other would take the hint – "Now get out."

"My dear Duskmon, I can't get out if you never let me in to begin with."

Red eyes narrowed for more than one reason. Did the mirror digimon know about Kouji?

Mercurymon smirked. Not giving the other time to think he snapped his finger, quickly disappearing.

_Shit!_ – Duskmon gasped then turned, entering the tower as fast as he could. If he once suspected now he was sure the steel digimon knew about his 'guest'. Feeling a strong pull forward the top of the tower the dark warrior didn't hesitate, running upstairs at top speed.

Only to find digimon and human locked in a glare contest.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" – Mercurymon spoke in that all knowing voice of his – "To say the rumors were true."

"What rumors?" – Duskmon growled, standing right behind the other digimon. One wrong move and that annoying mirror would be cut in half.

"Oh, nothing. Just something a little bird told me." – if Mercurymon noticed the killing intent of his companion he pretended not to, inexistent eyes still locked on the human boy – "I have to say I'm a little disappointed. A strong warrior like you should have no problem finishing this brat."

Red eyes narrowed.

"I need him alive."

"Barely." – the mirror digimon took in the boy's state. Pale skin, dark circles around his eyes, barely able to keep standing and glaring. And, of course, separated from his spirit. Of Light – "But what for? Bait?"

"That and to know more about the other spirits." – Duskmon relaxed just a little. His mind was starting to form a plan.

"You overestimate the human children."

"And you underestimate them. Aren't we the only ones left?"

A small growl. And it didn't come from the warrior of Darkness.

"Fair enough. Just make it quick. This boy won't last long."

"Why?" – Duskmon couldn't help the question from slipping from his mouth and mentally he cursed.

Mercurymon finally turned to 'look' at him, seeming truly surprised for the first time.

"He is both human and the warrior of Light. Being kept here without the protection of his spirit is more than enough to drain him heavily. Add that to your presence as the warrior of Darkness and he will surely perish." – turning to the boy again the digimon added in an afterthought – "I'm surprised he lasted this long."

Red eyes darted straight to blue ones. Was that true? Kouji…Kouji was dying?

He was. Duskmon was sure of it the second he found those dull, barely opened eyes. It was so obvious! Why didn't he saw that before? This isn't the Dark Continent for nothing! Even foreign digimon have problems to adapt here!

What could he do now?

By the time the warrior of Darkness had finally sorted things out Mercurymon was long gone and the chosen of Light was standing in front of him.

"You okay?" – Kouji asked, trying not to sound so weak.

"I…" – _I what? I'm worried? Terrified? I don't want you to die even if we're sworn enemies? Can I even call you my enemy when I'm the one always hurting you? Marking you?_

"Dusk?"

"I…I will free you.."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey minna! Another chapter. We have a cute moment and a 'oh shit' moment this time so get ready! ^^

**nene-san** – Mercurymon will get his part, I promise you. I want to hug Kouji too. He's suffering so much! Oh scratch that. I want Kouichi to hug Kouji and take pictures u.u

**Asarikou-chan** – Don't worry, Kouichi will come out next chapter. And set Kouji free won't be so easy, as you'll see.

Disclaimer: If I owed Digimon the three archangels would be a lot more useful -.-'

* * *

Behind the Dark

_chapter 5_

* * *

Eighteenth Day

_How? _

Sitting on the roof of his tower, Duskmon stared at the forest surrounding it with distrusting eyes.

_How can I get Kouji out? That's exactly what Mercurymon is waiting for and I could bet my spirit he's definitely not alone. _

Defeat Mercurymon would be easy.

Defeat Mercurymon and others while protecting Kouji was too much a risk to try.

Then again wasn't this captivity that made the boy sick to begin with?

_I should return his spirit. This would give him a chance._ – yet every time his hand hovered over the damn device he couldn't bring himself to hold it. First Duskmon didn't understand, just like he didn't understand what the boy was to him despite the annoying feeling he knew all along. But now, after a whole day of thinking, the Dark warrior was starting to comprehend.

He didn't want things to change. The fight, the Digiworld, Cherubimon…nothing of this mattered. Not as long as he had Kouji by his side, on the peaceful routine they had developed with the days.

Duskmon wanted to stay just like this. Forever.

To return the spirit was to threaten that peace. Because there was a chance Kouji would evolve and attack. There was a chance Duskmon would do it too. They were opposites after all. Put enough strain and they would both go back as it used to be.

The warrior of Darkness wasn't afraid of death. He was afraid of what he would lose. Worse, he was afraid to kill the only one to ever mean something to him.

But wouldn't keep Kouji from his spirit kill him anyway?

"I can't." – eyes closing tight, the digimon shook his head as to get rid of the thought – "He is too precious."

But why? What happened in the passing of days to make them this close?

_Are we friends? _

But it seems deeper. Stronger.

_Brothers in arms maybe?_

But they never fought together. Just against each other.

_You already know what he is._

"Maybe….just brother?"

But that couldn't be. No digimon had blood-ties.

Besides, Kouji was human.

Yet it feels right. Somehow.

"Kouji…my brother."

Correction. It definitely feels right. Like he had been waiting an eternity and some more to heard that.

Duskmon shook his head again, scolding his own weakness. Then he focused in more important things. Brother or not the last thing he wanted was Kouji dead.

* * *

"No." – half open eyes narrowed, the human doing his best to glare.

"What do you mean no?" – red eyes narrowed as well.

"I mean I'm not leaving." – despite being said in a whisper those words took the Dark digimon off guard. For a second he faltered.

"You heard Mercurymon didn't you?" – doing his best not to shout, Duskmon approached – "If you stay here you'll…"

"I know." – Kouji's expression softened a bit and he looked away, black strains of hair trying to cover his expression – "And I don't care."

_The hell!? How can he not care?_ – hands balled into fists the digimon fought the urge to reach out. He didn't trust himself not to hurt the other.

And Kouji was so weak now, so fragile…

Finally, after some deep breaths to cool down, Duskmon tried a different approach.

"Why?"

Kouji gave him a shy glance before turning away again, his cheeks…pink?

"It's just…I can't leave you. I don't know why I just…can't. "

"You are not making any sense!" – Duskmon growled, nearly facepalming himself at the stupidity of the situation. And why was he asking for permission anyway? He was strong and the boy was weak. That should solve the problem right?

"Believe me or not, I am. First in a…very long… time." – as he spoke blue eyes keep on dropping, exhaustion written in every inch of it. By the end Kouji had just closed his eyes altogether, falling in a deep slumber.

Duskmon sighed. Well, he tried.

* * *

Heartbeat. Warmth. Movement.

Conscience starting to awake Kouji realized he was in Dusk's arms. Quite a common thing lately.

But there was something wrong. The chosen of Light felt a cold breeze hit his face. He could hear sounds, not just steps but the crunching of raw soil and the kick of rocks. He smelled fresh air, real fresh air for the first time in days.

Yet as encouraging as it all could be Kouji only felt desperate…and betrayed.

"No." – he growled, blue eyes cracking open – "Take me back."

But Duskmon didn't say a word. He didn't even glance at the boy.

"Dusk."

Still no answer.

"Why?" – Kouji couldn't tell if he asked that aloud. He wasn't even sure to who he was asking. The only certain he had in his foggy mind was that, if they parted now they would never met again.

"You'll die if I don't." – stopping his walk, the warrior of Darkness let the boy rest against a tree. They were close to the borders now. Time to settle things straight and say good bye.

Because once word gets to Cherubimon Duskmon would be no more.

"But-"

"Here." – taking the digivice he finally gave it back, making Kouji grasp it with both hands.

For a moment nothing happened. Then the chosen of Light sighed, eyes half closed not in weakness but in bliss. He could feel the spirits connecting with him again, supporting him. Most of all Kouji was happy both his human and beast spirit were fine.

"Wolf…" – the boy whispered in a daze, his face regaining some color. It wasn't much but it was a start. Everything would be fine now.

Duskmon smiled a sad smile then got up, turning away. He would go now, while his not-brother was distracted. He had barely given two steps when…

"Come with me."

The digimon paused, all eyes wide. Did he really hear that?

"I…"

"We can defeat Cherubimon and restore peace to the Digital World." – Kouji's mind was frantic. Now that he was finally feeling better, he couldn't help pour all the energy he had in thinking ways to keep Duskmon by his side.

"I can't. He is my master." – closing his eyes tight, the Dark warrior fought the urge to turn. He could feel sincerity and courage, determination and even hope. If half of those emotions were showing on Kouji's face and he saw it Duskmon knew he would never let go again.

"He's your keeper! He's been hurting you the whole time!" – Kouji growled, nearly pulling his hair in frustration. He could see the end of the line and he didn't like it at all.

"Doesn't matter."

"It matters to me!"

Some bird like digimon flew away, scared by the angry shout. Groaning, the chosen of Light got up, taking the few steps that separated them with weak legs.

"I don't care if we're supposed to be enemies." – Kouji spoke in a much softer voice, resting his forehead against Duskmon's armored back – "I don't want you hurt."

_Kouji…_

"You don't have to come with me." – a defeated sigh. The digimon could feel the weight on his back increase a little – "But at least go away from him. He'll only hurt you more."

"Kouji I-I can't…"

"Please!"

A moment of silence left each of them with a heavy heart. Then Duskmon finally turned around, careful to not make the boy fall. Red eyes stared straight into blue ones, both tired and sad yet with a tiny, undying spark of hope.

"Why?" – the digimon finally asked what he wanted from the beginning, the word heavy like made of old air – "What are you to me?"

"I don't know." – Kouji was sincere, despite how much it frustrated him – "I feel we are important, that we should never part, but I can't understand why."

The warrior of Darkness lowered his eyes.

"Leave. My distraction won't keep Mercurymon busy for too long."

The boy felt his chest clench painfully, nearly bringing him to his knees. Slowly, he reached out with a hand.

"Dus…"

"Go!" – Duskmon cut in, eyes burning with anger. He wasn't angry at the human tough but at himself. His weakness, his dependence over someone that would never, could never stay by his side – "Just shut up and go! Back to your stupid friends! Go play the hero and save this damn world!"

"No!"

"The hell not?"

"Because you're calling me!"

At this the digimon stopped, anger fading like smoke.

"W-what?"

"You're calling me! Here!" – breathing a little hard after the outburst Kouji finally reached out, hand laying on the Dark warrior's armored chest, right above his heart – "Even now you're still calling me."

_Am I?_ – it feels absurd, fantastic even but so, so right. All of the sudden was like Duskmon's ability to lie had evaporated, leaving him with nothing but the truth – "I ..I am. I need you, Kouji. I just…don't know why."

"It's fine." – a tired smile – "We can figure out."

"How sweet."

Turning around with a start both digimon and human saw a figure come from behind a tree, rosy lips twisted in a smirk.

"Mercurymon." – the warrior of Darkness growled, all eyes now focused on the mirror like digimon. Moving slightly he tried to block Kouji from view.

"Oh please, don't look so surprised." – rosy lips remained smirking even while he was speaking – "Shadow clones are nothing new. Cherubimon use them quite often."

_It was my first time!_ – Duskmon swallowed the words. His pride wasn't important now, Kouji was. He didn't know if the boy could evolve already and, even if he could, it would only be another attack for Mercurymon to absorb and redirect.

"I'm also quite surprised. I didn't expect to see the human still standing." – the chosen of Light felt the weight of those inexistent eyes even with Duskmon protecting him. Out of instinct, he gripped his digivice, Wolf's presence giving him reassurance.

"I will take it as a sign then." – the corrupted digimon went on, pausing only for dramatic effect – "I'll take both of your spirits, now. Along with your precious data."

This time Kouji couldn't remain silent. Enraged by both the threat at his spirits and Dusk's existence he left the shadows protection to face the mirror like digimon, digivice secure in his hand.

"Try." – the human growled low, like he wasn't nearly passing out mere five minutes ago – "Spirit!"

"Big Bang Tackle!"

The boy turned, trying to see who shouted while his body was already dodging out of pure instinct. He didn't had the need though, cause a red blade was fast to cut in, blocking the attack.

Until there Kouji dared to say things were quite normal.

But then Duskmon turned to face the surprised Volcamon and all hell broke lose.

"Don't touch my brother!"


	7. Chapter 7

Here we go! Last chapter of Behind the Dark (aside from the epilogue). I know it has been a short story but I never planned to write a long one. Long stories take a lot of time and I usually get stuck at some point (or points) and losing all my will to finish and all the drama we are all familiar with no matter if we're writers or readers.

Anyway, thank you guys so much for reviewing and PM! I really loved that! The Digimon fandom is so big with all the series and all but it's good to see my favorite characters still have space and fans here. So, to the final tanks:

**Asarikou-chan** – What can I say? Those two will always stick together no matter what. ^^ And Duskmon really did a lot of progress understanding that.

**ajas136** – Welcome! Here, have a cookie! ^^

**pinksugarrush** – For some reason I Love to put Kouji on Duskmons arms. Maybe it's because it gives some sort of perception for both of them? I hope I'll make you squeak in this chapter too.

**nene-san** – Yes! Dusk finally said it! And it was about time! Dusk is stubborn but we love him anyway XD About your PM, Kouji was just too tired and fell asleep naturally.

Warnings: All the digimons that appear in this chapter are the ones inside Sakkakumon ( Mercurymon's beast form). Keep in mind Karatemon has a different ability from others: Enlightenment, that allows him to 'read his opponent heart'. For better understanding I kept the English name on that one.

Disclaimer: If I owed Digimon, Takuya would stand aside and let the twins solve the problem on their own. ¬¬

* * *

Behind the Dark

_chapter 6_

* * *

_Don't touch my brother!_

Kouji couldn't tell what surprised him more, Duskmon's speed or his words. Unfortunately that didn't change the fact digimon keep popping from nowhere. All too soon they were surrounded by Volcamon, Asuramon, Karatenmon and IceLeomon, all Mercurymon's 'friends' no doubt.

_I can't fight like that._ – the boy almost scoffed at the thought. Course he couldn't fight like that! He had to evolve damn it!

But the moment he tried he would be attacked, Kouji was sure of it. He could feel the tension in the air, the anxiety and fear. Duskmon may be the main threat for the other digimon but they all knew that apparently weak human had inherited the ancient power of Light. The second he tried to evolve he would be as good as dead.

That and Duskmon would try to protect him. Again.

While the human waited with baited breath for an open Duskmon thought of how to take the fight elsewhere. He too had noticed the air cracking with anticipation. The moment Kouji focused on using the spirit everything would be over.

_If I ran Mercurymon will stay and attack Kouji. – _unfortunately that didn't mean the warrior of Darkness could keep fighting here and soon a roar was heard.

"Ice Beast Fist!" – IceLeomon attacked, his powerful fist surrounded by cold air, ready to hit and freeze his target. Unfortunately said target wasn't Duskmon.

"Kouji!"

The chosen of Light didn't need the warning though. He may not have time to evolve but he could still dodge quite well. Unfortunately there was no way the boy could know it was a decoy.

"Enlightenment." – in a flash Karatemon was behind the boy, sword raised.

Only to have it blocked by two red blades.

Duskmon released the breath he had been holding, grateful at his armor's many eyes. Relax however was the last thing he should have done.

"Asura Shinken!"

The warrior of Darkness saw the attack coming but could do nothing to avoid it. He was still locking swords with Karatemon and the bird like digimon was a master swordsman. The second he reacted Kouji would be exposed.

Asura's fists neared. Duskmon braced for impact…

…when Light erupted in the battlefield.

"Spirit evolution!"

Asuramon fell back, face instantly changing from happy to wrath. The other digimon seemed angry as well, no doubt displeased with the prospect of fighting two legendary warriors instead of one.

Duskmon smirked.

"Back to back, hun?" – the dark warrior would never admit but he was happy to see the wolf like digimon there, protecting his back pretty much like Duskmon was doing for him.

"Yeah." – Wolfmon's voice was husky, deeper than Kouji's but held the same pride, the same strength with a touch of sarcasm.

The fight went on, four against two. Despite the disadvantage Duskmon's and Wolfmon's formation was solid. They could block the attacks easily enough, waiting for the right time to strike back and do maximum damage without exposing the other.

However it wasn't really four against two, was it?

Duskmon tried to keep an eye on Mercurymon, he really did. But it order to keep his head on its rightful place he had no option but focus on the fight. Volcamon and Asuramon weren't much but IceLeomon was a different level, not to mention Karatemon and his annoying ability to predict his opponents movements.

That and…Duskmon was afraid. Even being back to back, the warrior of Darkness couldn't turn around and check Wolfmon. What if the chosen of Light was already at his limit? Kouji had been in pretty bad shape not too long ago, it couldn't be good for him to fight so soon. What if he was only able to evolve thanks to some adrenalin bust and would soon crash and burn?

_I had to end this now._ – praying for it to work Duskmon jumped in the air.

"Geist Abend!"

Volcamon and Asuramon took the blow of red light straight on, fractal code appearing. IceLeomon deflected the energy bean with his sword but end up pushed against a tree and Karatemon…

"Enlightenment."

_Shit._

"Shougekiha!" – the bird like digimon appeared above them, flapping his black wings, using the feathers to attack.

Being on the air, Duskmon couldn't dodge. Instead he brought his arms up to protect his chest and face. The impact was strong but that was okay, it would take a lot more to break his armor. What surprised the warrior of Darkness though was the foot that touched his shoulder, taking impulse while he was still falling.

"Licht Sieger!" – Wolfmon hit dead on, Karatemon releasing a small cry before his body faded into data.

But that wasn't the only cry they heard.

"Offset Reflector!" – a bean of dark light cut the air, hitting Wolfmon on the back. The wolf digimon managed to spin and land on his fours but it was clear the pain he was in.

"A weak Darkness and a half dead Light. You two are pathetic." – Mercurymon smirked, approaching the fallen duo. IceLeomon came closer too, ready to start fighting again.

Wolfmon and Duskmon shared a look. In that split second they decided what to do.

IceLeomon attacked with Reikikou, breathing icy air on the warriors. They both jumped and Mercurymon caught the attack, reflecting it against the duo.

"Geist Abend!" – ignoring the attack Duskmon released one of his own. That was the weak spot on the steel digimon strategy: he could only reflect one attack at the time.

Attacks crossing, both Duskmon and Mercurymon were hit, falling on the ground gasping in pain. A few feet away, a digimon's last cry could be heard.

Cursing, the mirror like digimon raises. Since he stood out of the fight until now he had took little damage. Contrary to his once companion that was still trying to get up. Seeing this, Mercurymon smirked.

"Seems like Steel is stronger than Darkness." – he spoke, approaching with confidant steps.

Duskmon smirked as well.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What? Cherubimon?" – the mirror digimon sneered. Reaching out he did something he had been dreaming to do since he met the meddlesome warrior of Darkness: he grabbed him by the neck.

Duskmon smirked didn't faulted.

"No." – someone spoke in a cold tone – "Me."

The mirror cracked, broken by a light saber. Mercurymon gasped in a mix of surprise and pain, trying to turn and see the damn wolf .

Wolfmon didn't give him the chance though. Twisting his blade he finished the corrupted digimon, quickly scanning his digicode…

…and prompting falling on his knees.

Both exhausted after the battle, the legendary warriors stared at each other, trying to figure what to do next.

"Thanks." – sitting on the ground in hopes to get more comfortable, Wolfmon looked away, a soft pink on his cheeks – "You know. For saving me."

"Don't mention it." – Duskmon let out a short laugh, sitting on the ground as well – "So, what now? Back to your friends?"

The wolf nodded.

"My offer still stands." – turning around, their eyes met and the warrior of Darkness could see Kouji there, right under Wolfmon's image – "Come with me."

Red eyes lowering, Duskmon faced the ground.

"I can't. I'm… "– a thought crossed his mind. It was crazy. No, even worse, it was downright insane! The foolish idea he ever had!

It could work.

"Scan me."

"What!?"

"Scan me." – looking at Wolfmon, no at Kouji, Duskmon never felt so sure in his life.

The chosen of Light opened his mouth, trying to mumble some words, anything but failed miserably. Finally he took a deep breath, forcing his rushing mind to stop.

"Why?"

"I got corrupted by Cherubimon's power but if you purify me maybe we can stay together."

Kouji swallowed dry. He could feel the spirits' reassurance but for the first time since gaining them it wasn't enough. It wasn't his life in the line damn it!

"I…I…"

"It's fine." – Duskmon reached out, laying a hand over Wolfmon's – "Let's try to be together."

That confirmation was the last push. Eyes locked on red ones, Wolfmon got ready. He didn't say a word tough. Neither did Duskmon.

Words weren't needed anymore.

_Please._

_Sorry._

A quick attack. A soft gasp of pain.

Fractal code.

The last of Cherubimon's warriors fell.

* * *

Kouji gasped, falling on his fours with a hand over his heart as his evolution finally faded. It hurt. More than any other digiscan he ever made. It was like a part of his own core had been ripped, leaving only a hole behind.

Could he find a way to fulfill it? Then again, wasn't that why he was here in the first place? To fill an emptiness he was never able to comprehend?

"You okay?" – someone asked. A hand came to his view, offering help. Without thinking, Kouji took it, allowing whoever it was to pull him back to his feet.

It took the boy a whole minute to understand the hand he was holding was human.

"What?" – raising his head, blue eyes nearly popped out of the sockets when the chosen of Light saw a kid just like him holding his hand tight, tears rolling down his eyes.

"I remember, Kouji." – the crying boy said, his voice filled with emotion – "I remember."

"Who are you?" – Kouji asked in a whisper, feeling his own emotions rise and crash like a stormy sea – _Why? He looks just like me._

"I'm Kouichi."


	8. Chapter 8

Yo minna! It's with great emotion and a touch of sadness that I announce the epilogue of 'Behind the Dark'. Once again I'd like to thank you, readers, for your support and kind reviews. Reviews are the best thing an author can get and this little story got more than I originally thought.

A big thank you (and an even bigger cookie) to: **Asarikou-chan**, **ajas136**, **pinksugarrush**, **nene-san **&**Sele-chan** for commenting.

Now, for the reviews of the last chapter:

**Asarikou-chan** – Yes, Kouichi is back! With no Takuya to spoil the moment! Thanks for the support! And keep looking, I'll update 'The Other' soon.

**nene-san** – I'm glad you liked my story so much. I thank all your suggestions and comments, be it for review or PM. Here (gives Kouji and Kouichi to be hugged). And yes, I am okay. Thanks for asking =3

**Sele-chan** – Well, my spanish is not that good but I'll try: Si, Kouichi esta de vuelta, finalmente. Ahora los gemelos puedem seguir como em la historia original. Mi alegra saber que lhe gusta mi historia. Espero que lhe guste el final tambien.

* * *

Behind the Dark

_Epilogue_

* * *

"It's here! The boy of Light is here!" – Patamon keeps saying, flying happily. He was even faster than normal, excited about meeting the chosen of Light for the first time.

"Can't he go faster?" – Takuya mumbled, watching the flying digimon disappear behind a tree. Not that he wasn't grateful for the help but Patamon was too slow. They could give the small digimon a whole hour of advantage and still easily catch up.

"Takuya!" – Izumi elbowed him – "You'll make Patamon sad!"

The chosen of Fire opened his mouth, ready to protest when a voice cut him.

"Leave it be, Takuya. You know you can't win."

Everyone gasped, eyes darting around in hopes to see what their hearts had already recognized. And sure enough, emerging from the same tree Patamon had disappeared behind, said digimon sitting happily on his head, was the friend they had missed for so long.

"Kouji!" – they all screamed in joy, running to their missing friend. In a flash the chosen of Light was flat on his back with all his friends, humans and digimon, on top of him.

"Where have you been?"

"We couldn't find you!"

"Are you alright? "

"Are you hurt?"

"We were sick with worry, Kouji!"

"What took you so long?"

"Get off me!" – Kouji growled, giving his friends a death glare that send all of them back to their feet and away from him. Mumbling some nasty words under his breath, and ignoring the heat taking over his whole face, the boy got up and dusted his clothes.

"Hey buddy, who is this?" – Takuya asks. After the scary yet predictable exchange he noticed a boy with short hair standing a couple feet behind, half hiding behind a tree. Said boy was quick to avert his eyes, staring at the ground as if ashamed.

"I'm…" – the new boy tried to speak, his voice nothing but a shy whisper – "I'm.."

"He is Kouichi." – Kouji turns and smiles at him, signaling for him to come – "My twin brother."

Kouichi smiles as well, approaching the group with his head is high.

"Yes. I am."

The children seemed lost for a moment, looking from one brother to another as if trying to spot some difference between them. Aside the hair cut there seemed to be none.

"So, who is older?" – Jumpei asked with a grin, seeing the twins stare at each other. Apparently age was always an issue between siblings.

While the kids started to discuss and laugh and overall welcome the two boys Patamon smiled.

"Light and Darkness are brothers." – he spoke to no one in particular. And it could be just his impression but deep down he heard a feminine voice replaying.

_Yes, they are._


End file.
